Raggio di luna
|position = 15th|points = 27|previous = Questo amore|next = Non so che darei|image = I79.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Raggio di luna '(translation: Moonbeam) was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Matia Bazar. The song is a love song, with the lead singer explaining to his lover that something as simple as a moon beam can simplify their relationship and make any experience enjoyable. During the live show in Jerusalem, it was performed with only a backing track, making it the first song to do so. It was performed second on the night following Portugal and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 27 points. Lyrics |-| Italian= Se a volte ti sembro bugiardo, non sai C’è un mondo sincero che non mente mai Quando un raggio di luna Tra il cielo e le stelle, si accorge di me Ed un soffio di vento Fa perdere al tempo la fretta che ha Quando un raggio di luna Cancella ogni ombra di dubbio e di falsità Io più libero e vero, io volo sincero da te Ti sbagli se pensi che non creda in te Se a volte, è normale, non vedo che me Ma c’è un raggio di luna Che aspetto ogni sera impaziente perché Mi riporta in un tempio Innalzato all’amore che è solo per te Quando un raggio di luna Sa dare al pensiero le ali più grandi che ha E più libera e vera, io volo sincera da te Basta un raggio di luna Per fare del mare una musica jazz E restare da soli sia in casa che fuori Ma sempre io e te Quando un raggio di luna Improvvisa ogni volta una nota diversa per noi Che sera per sera la nostra canzone sarà Che sera per sera la nostra canzone sarà |-| translation= If I sometimes seem to be deceitful, you don’t know There’s a sincere world, which never lies When a moon beam Between the sky and the stars acknowledges me And a gust of wind Makes time lose its haste When a moon beam erases Every shade of doubt and falseness I’ll be freer and true, I’ll fly sincerely to you You’re wrong if you think that I don’t believe in you If sometimes, it’s normal, I can see only myself But there’s a moon beam Waiting impatiently each evening because It takes me back to a temple Built for love which is only for you When a moon beam Can provide thought with its biggest wings I’ll be freer and true, I’ll fly sincerely to you A moon beam is enough To transform the sea into some jazz music And stay on our own, both at home and outside But always you and I When a moon beam Improvises each time a different note for us It’ll be our song, evening after evening It’ll be our song, evening after evening Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:Curse of Number Two